


Meeting

by AngelynMoon



Series: Gone [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Miscarriage, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Mahal called him before him, Thorin was not prepared for what Mahal wanted.





	

Summary: Mahal called him before him, Thorin was not prepared for what Mahal wanted.

\----

Thorin walked through the halls until he came to the large Mithril doors.

"Enter." A large voice echoed before he had even knocked on the door.

"You wished to see me, Mahal." Thorin said as he entered the large hall.

"Yes, come here, Thorin Oakenshield."

"May I ask what I am here for?"

Mahal smile at him, "You may always ask but you may not always get an answer." 

Thorin shook his head, it sounded almost like Gandalf.

"Come, walk with me." Mahal said and stood from his throne, "You loved Bilbo Baggins?"

Thorin looked at Mahal, startled.

"I watch over my children and the Lady Yavanna has a soft spot for Tooks, and Bilbo Baggins is half Took." Mahal laughed.

"Is she where the Fairy blood came from?" Thorin asked.

It was Mahal's turn to look surprised, "They are still telling those stories?"

Thorin nodded. 

They finally came to a round green door and Thorin felt a flash of sorrow rip through him at the sight as Mahal opened the door and sunlight streamed through the door.

Thorin moved to step through the door only to be stopped.

Mahal shook his head, "Master Baggins is not on the other side."

"Darling." A soft voice said reproachfully, as a beautiful woman stepped through the door, "You did the same when we were building our people's afterlives and I had not seen you in ages."

Mahal's eyes softened in a way that Thorin recognized, "Ghivashel."

Thorin felt a smile crawl across his face at the way the two greeted each other.

"Is this him?" Mahal asked, gestering to the bundle of blankets the woman held.

She nodded, "Yes, this is Pellelee."

"May I, Yavanna, my heart?" Mahal asked.

Yavanna smiled and handed the child over, "His grandparents demand to see him every weekend."

Mahal nodded, "It will be done."

"And we will discuss Bilbo Baggins when he arrives."

Mahal nodded again.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I have someone to introduce you to." Mahal said as he turned to the uncrowned king.

Thorin's eyes widened and filled with tears, "My son?"

Mahal nodded, "He is a cute little thing, Bilbo Baggins and you made a beautiful son."

Mahal handed the child to Thorin and Thorin gazed down at the tiny face, dark curls against his forehead and Bilbo's eyes staring back at him.

"How- Bilbo." Thorin said, voice filled with sorrow and grief for Bilbo.

"Aye, he's having a hard time of it but he won't be all alone for long." Yavanna said softly, "He'll heal with their help."

Thorin buried his nose into the child's curls, "Why are you giving him to me? After what I did to Bilbo."

Yavanna smiled, "Because Bilbo wants Pellelee to be with you and your family, he does not want him to be alone."

"Now you have someone to introduce to his cousins and grandparents." Yavanna said with a smile, "Off you go, dear."

Yavanna shooed her hands at him and Thorin felt it was a better idea to listen to her than stay and risk her wrath, regardless of whether or not Mahal was done with him.

 

\---

Thorin entered the Great Hall and walked over towards his parents, brother, and nephews.

"What's that, Uncle?" Kili asked excitedly, "Did Mahal give it to you?"

"Aye." Thorin said, "Kili, this is my son, Pellelee."

"It's a babe, oh, poor Bilbo." Fili said.

"Aye, he wanted him with us." Thorin said.

"Can I hold him?" Kili asked.

"Kili, let your uncle bond with his son, you can hold him later." Thorin's mother said, pulling the child away.

"He's cute." Frerin said, "Your Bilbo must be beautiful."

Thorin wanted to scowl at him but looked at his son and found himself smiling instead, even though it was a little bittersweet.


End file.
